


Dios te salve

by liliaeth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Melissa McCall, Gen, Melissa Mccall finds out about werewolves, scott mccall deserves nice things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaeth/pseuds/liliaeth
Summary: Post Fury when Melissa found out her son was a werewolf, she had a hard time dealing with her new reality. She takes Scott on a trip to meet his maternal grandparents in the hope of coming to grips with who her son is now.





	Dios te salve

She leant up to the door to the hallway, having locked herself in her bedroom. She was desperate to keep her door closed, to keep out the one person she loved most in the entire world.

“Hail Mary, full of grace.” She kept her eyes closed, her heart beating wildly in her chest. “Our Lord is with thee.”

“Blessed art thou among women,” Desperately trying to wipe out the image of the monster that spoke at her in her son’s voice, “and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus.”

Her son who sounded so scared as he bowed his face away from her. So terrified of what she’d think of him. And yet she couldn’t help but see the monster in his face, those inhuman eyes where her son’s brown ones were supposed to be.

“Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death. Amen.”

Was this what her mother had felt like when she’d agreed to marry Rafael?

In her mind she kept saying the Hail Mary, whispering the words in the Spanish of her youth, the Spanish she’d rejected when she’d been rejected. She’d foolishly ignored her mother’s advice and had acted as if she knew better. Sometimes she wondered what would have happened if she’d listened. If she’d stayed down there in Los Angeles and had married a good catholic man, instead of the baptist that Rafael was.

She’d been so wrong about him, and she’d lost her mother and her brothers and sisters because of it. And yet, after the divorce, she still hadn’t been able to bring herself to go back with her tail between her legs. To admit to her mama that she’d been wrong, that her marriage had been a mistake. To beg Papa to let her come home. Because to do so, would mean to admit that her son was a mistake as well. And she couldn’t bring herself to do that.

To Mama, a divorce would be almost as bad as the initial marriage. And her pride wouldn’t let her do so.

 

Was this her punishment? To have the fruit of her marriage be as monstrous as her choice to abandon her family for a man her Mama warned her of?

So she kept the door closed, as if it would stop the monster, her son, su nene, who sounded heartbroken just outside the door. She felt like the monster herself for locking him out but was too much of a coward to throw the door open and pull him in her arms.

 

 

 

******  


 

Scott shivered in the car; Mom was focusing on the road, barely looking at him, even now.

At least she was talking to him again. But he wondered if she’d ever forgive him.  It all reminded him of when he was younger, of the time his father started to hate him for costing too much after his asthma was diagnosed. He remembered one argument in particular. Dad accusing Mom that Scott wasn’t his. Dad had been drunk, and Mom had denied it. And yet… was that why Dad had left, why he hadn’t fought more when Scott refused to see him?

Scott had tried to be a good son, tried not to cause trouble, to show how much his mother meant to him. And somehow it still hadn’t been enough, not once she knew what kind of a monster he really was.

 “Scott.”

He looked up. She was focused on the road.

“Do you want something to drink?” He hadn’t even noticed they were driving up to a gas station. He nodded and accepted the money she handed him.  Mom shivered for a moment as their hands touched, so he quickly pulled away from her. Desperate not to scare her even more.

Things were better. She was talking to him again. That had to count for something. He almost jumped out of the car. Shivering as he got out of the car, already missing the AC. He could feel his vision shift to that of a wolf as he smelled his mother’s fear.

He headed inside the gas station’s shop, located at the highway just outside of Beacon Hills. It was isolated, but since it was located on the road most people used to get out of town, it had plenty of business. He tried taking a look at his reflection and wondered why it looked so human when he didn’t feel it.

The beast inside of him was right under the surface, struggling to break out now that his control was hanging by a thread. He missed Allison so much, and he was scared, so damn scared that if he set one foot wrong, this fragile understanding that his Mom and him had achieved would be torn asunder and he’d be left with nothing.

He noticed his claws slipping out and he closed his eyes, breathing in and out, in and out, until finally his hand went back to normal.

“I’m in control. I’m in control.”

There were three men inside. Scott ignored them as he quickly moved up to the fridges and took out a bottle of water for the rest of the trip. The dirty metal of the shelves gave him a fuzzy reflection of his face, and for a moment he almost thought he saw his eyes light up, his ears shift. It was too much.

Scott quickly paid, feeling the hair in the back of his neck rise at hearing the heartbeats of the other men in the store. He just ignored them and got his Mom’s favorite snack. She’d need the energy for the trip ahead.

The trip had been a bit of a surprise. He’d been planning to just spend his time catching up with schoolwork and all the classes he’d missed. But that wasn’t enough for Mom. There was one week before summer school started up, and she’d told him they were off to visit LA, to meet his grandparents there. The very people she hadn’t talked to since before Scott was born.

Scott hadn’t fought her on it. He figured that maybe he should just let her go. The idea of losing her forever hurt more than anything he’d ever faced. Worse than Gerard pushing a knife in his gut. Worse than Kate’s hunters wolfsbane bullets. Worse than Derek slamming his head in the ice.

But not nearly as bad as seeing the kanima hold his claws to his mother’s face. Not nearly as bad as losing her forever would be.

 

 

 

**********  
  


‘ _Dios te salve, María, llena eres de gracia,  
el Señor es contigo_. ’

She opened the door of her house as she got back from work, desperately looking around and breathing in relief when she got home safe. Terrified of what other monsters awaited her. But that’s the thing, wasn’t it? How could she feel safe when one of those monsters was living in her own house, in her son’s body?

She startled as she saw the man waiting for her in her living room. The school principal, Mister Argent. She wondered how he’d gotten in, what he was doing here, and was about to demand him for answers when he got up out of her comfy chair. Just as she was about to take a step back, away from him, Melissa felt something slithering against her neck. She stared up at a monster like out of a horror movie. Greenish, like some kind of lizard. She tried to run, but it grabbed her with its tail before she had a chance.

“Now now. There is nothing to worry about.”

The monster had horrified her. But worse than that was the supposedly human man ordering the monster around. She screamed, but he didn’t care.

“I’m sure this all seems quite… odd to you. But if your son cooperates, then no harm will have to come to you.”

“My son, no, you can’t…”

“All I need from you, my dear, is for you to make sure that your son does exactly what I want him to. If he does, then neither you, nor young Scott, need come to any harm.”

_‘Bendita tú eres entre todas las mujeres,  
y bendito es el fruto de tu vientre, Jesús.’_

She stared at the monster in the shape of an old man trying to use her to order Scott around. It made her wonder if he was using similar threats to the other beast, if her son would be made to do to others what this monster was doing to her.

“Whatever he tells you to do, do it.” She begged him, too scared to think of others.

 _‘Santa María, Madre de Dios,_  
ruega por nosotros pecadores,  
ahora y en la hora de nuestra muerte. ‘  
  
Amen.

Because her son might be a monster now, but she’d rather see him live as a monster, than to see him die. No matter what that made of her.


End file.
